


Hug

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Series: Comfort [3]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Types of Comfort - A miscellaneous series about the forms of comfort that exists. 3rd type of comfort - Hug, the physical type of comfort.
Relationships: Sharon Rainsworth / reader
Series: Comfort [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700125
Kudos: 2





	Hug

Loss was a heavy emotion. One that wasn’t quite satisfied with the word ‘sadness’, one that wasn’t quite described with ‘emptiness’. Loss, when described was so much more than words could express and for that reason alone there were no words that could take away the feeling of loss.

It wasn’t that you were sobbing, or even crying. The tears were in your eyes, your shoulder shook, but it wasn’t even a wail. It was just there, as warm arms pulled you in, pressing your face into soft shoulders, the sweet smell of sweets and the bitterness of tea filling up your nostrils. A soft pat on your back encouraged you to let go of the walls you had built, to allow you to express that feeling of loss you had within, so that you could allow comfort to fill you up.

Sharon had known her share of loss as well. Known how painful it was and the weight that it left in your heart despite the emptiness that came with. And though she knew that she couldn’t take it away she knew how to lessen the impact, she knew what to do to move on.


End file.
